mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Whoops
Little Miss Whoops is the thirty-third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. Little Miss Whoops *'Color': Dark Blue now Light Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Hair: Black which looks like Little Miss Shy's(original version), None (2008 version) *'Family ': Mr. Bump (brother) *Friends:Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Noisy *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Mr. Funny *Occupation:Trained professional *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr. Bump *Dislikes:Flat food, clowns *Love: Mr. Stubborn (possibly Mr. Tickle) *Release date: 2003 *'Job': Having accidents *'Features': bandages around the body (original version), pink bow and glasses (2008 version) *Nationality: New Jersey - American(US), Welsh(UK) *Voice Actors: Alicyn Packard (2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2008-present) *Ctatchphrases: Whoops! and I'm a trained professional! Story Little Miss Whoops goes and visits her brother, Mr. Bump. Unfortunately, disasters happen. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her pink nose, but her hair is no longer visible, and a pair of glasses and a pink bow replace her bandages. Her body has a shape similar to Mr. Stubborn's and she is a lighter shade of blue(The same color as her brother). As her name suggests, her catchphrase for the show is "Whoops!". She also says that that she doesn't like flat food, and claims she's a "trained professional" at everything she does, but she isn't. She likes to be the big sister of the group and is very confident in report work. In the US broadcast she has a monotone voice and in the UK a Welsh accent. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Teresa Gallagher. She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *She was dressed as a maid when seen briefly in Hotel. *She is one of three characters (the other two being Mr. Nervous and Mr. Fussy) to wear spectacles. *Strangely, a band-aid on her arm only appears in the artwork of Little Miss Whoops and the first episode when she acts out her artwork pose, it was nowhere else. However, the episode Rainy Day has a bubble floating with her artwork pose without the band-aid. *She is seen once without her glasses in Eyeglasses and it is revealed that her eyes are squinted just like the book when the glasses are removed (it is also revealed that she has extremely poor eyesight). *It is possible that her shortsightedness may be severe as her eyes appear magnified, unlike Mr. Nervous, when she has her glasses on. (In Eyeglasses it is reavealed that her shortsightedness is severe) *She only dislikes Mr. Rude (because of his manners) and Mr. Funny (because if she laughs so much she causes into accidents). *Her Mr. Men counterpart is Mr. Clumsy. *She's only friends with Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Tall. *She Sneezed in Farm when hay comes to her nose. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *A running gag in the series is that she has worked multiple jobs and ends up causing accidents. *She lives next door to Mr. Bump. *In Sand & Surf, she was seen once with dark blue hair and she also was seen once with it in a ponytail. *She thinks that she is a trained professional. *She is one of the seven blue characters. *Although TV Miss Whoops reacts when Mr. Bump(or someone) gets hurt, she then quickly gets over it and doesn't care if she hurts her own brother or hurt or cause trouble for anyone else even if it's her own fault. She just brushes it off. *Her Peanuts counterpart is Marcie because they both wear glasses and they're both clumsy at times. *Her Smurf counterpart is Clumsy Smurf because they are both clumsy. *Her Tamagotchi counterpart is Mimitchi because they get hurt all the time. *Her George Lopez counterpart is Accident Amy because they both wear glasses and they are both clumsy. *Her Penguin Show is Little Penguin because they both say "Whoops!", both are blue, and has a pink bow and their head. *Her Rugrats counterpart is Lil because they both wear pink bows and both get confused. *Her Lilo and Stitch counterpart is Woops because they both break things and share the same catchprase. *Her Disney counterpart is Goofy because they both get hurt easily. *Her Adventures in Music counterpart is Professor Owl because they are both blue and wear glasses. *Her Scooby Doo counterpart is Velma because both wear glasses. *Her Recess counterparts is Gretchen because both wear glasses. *Her Alvin and The Chipmunks counterpart is Jeanette because both wear glasses and are clumsy. *Her The Nanny counterpart is Fran Fine because they cause accidents and have the same voice and accent. *Her Teen Girl Squad counterpart is the Learner's Permit Girl, because they both cause disasters and ran over somebody.(The Learner's Permit Girl ran over Cheerleader, and Miss Whoops ran over Mr. Bump.) *Her Trollz counterpart is Sapphire because both are blue, have pink bows, and wear glasses. *She is only seen angry at theateres (Sleep, Telephone, Cinema). *She also raps the song 4 eyes are better than one with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Sometimes she even gets hurt like Mr. Bump when Miss Helpful is with her. *She has been seen with all characters (except Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She is one of the characters who don't like to be tickled by Mr. Tickle. *She is one of the few characters who care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She may have a crush on Mr. Nervous. * In Out to Sea when she was in her mermaid outfit, she had eyelashes. * In the fandom, She uses a stethoscope on Mr. Bump in order to listen to his heartbeat. * In future episodes, She'll be a doctor and her paitent is Mr. Bump. * Her Tone counterpoint is Barbara because both wear glasses and are clumsy. * Her Scooby Doo (1968-1990) counterpart is Velma Dinkley because they both lose their glasses ("My glasses! I can't see a thing without my glasses!") * Her voice sounds a little bit Southern even though she speaks in a montone voice ike Fran Drescher International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Malchance (French) * へまこちゃん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Man at the train *Boy reading Mr. Bump book Titles & other apperances She doesn't appear in any other books, but is on the Mr. Men Show. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Bandaged up characters